Ave de Cenizas
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU Crossover HP. Los Dursleys son Arrestados por abuso Infantil,es deber de Phoenix Wright llegar a la verdad y encarcelarlos mientras Edgeworth lucha por la custodia legal de Harry en el Mundo Mágico. {Phoenix/Miles} {Tom Riddle/Harry Potter] Dumbledore Malvado! Good Snape! Fanfic Slash y Femslash
1. Turnabout Viaje

**Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban o mejor conocido como Phoenix Wright :Ace AttorneyPertenece a la empresa Capcom y Harry Potter le pertenece a J. nada más que decir**.

**Summary:AU Crossover HP Los Dursleys son Arrestados por abuso Infantil,es deber de Phoenix Wright llegar a la verdad y encarcelarlo mientras Edgeworth lucha por la custodia legal de Harry en el Mundo Mágico.**

**Parejas :Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth, Harry Potter/EdgeworthxTom Riddle, Maya Fey/April May Trucy Wright/Angel Star, Apollo Justice/KristophGavin y Ema Skye/Klavier Gavin.**

**Dedicado a mis dos grandes inspiraciones: FanFicker-FanFinal y Spica M este fic va por ustedes chicas ;)**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Ave de Cenizas

Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein

* * *

_**Avión con Destino a Londres Inglaterra**_

—Edgeworth ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? — pregunta Phoenix que al igual que el algunos de sus amigos se encuentran con ellos en un avión con destino a Londres Inglaterra como el detective Gumshoe, Maya, y Pearl.

. —Es la quinta vez Wright—responde Edgeworth exasperado—Vamos a investigar si la empresa Grunning tiene contratos o relaciones ilícitas, y para ello tendremos que cenar con el director de la empresa y su familia.

— ¿Y Por qué? — preguntó esta vez Maya

— ¡No lo sé! —Gritó Edgeworth desesperado—Tal vez quieran sobornarnos o algo por el estilo.

—Edgeworth cálmate, estas asustando a Pearl—dijo Maya abrazando a la niña para tranquilizarla mientras Edgeworth se limitaba a sacudir la cabeza y enterrarse resignado en su asiento, para tratar de que el vuelo y los siguientes días pasasen tan rápido como él quería.

_**Privet Drive 2 días después**_

—Apurate con la cena muchacho—Vernon Dursley le gritaba a un pequeño Harry Potter de siete años mientras este asentía y terminaba de cocinar la cena.

Vernon tenia puesto su mejor traje, Petunia el vestido más elegante, y Duddley bueno, el pequeño tenía un smoking que según él lo hacía parecer inteligente.

Después de terminar de preparar la cena Vernon agarro del cuello a Harry y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago para luego lanzarlo al armario.

— ¡Escucha bien muchacho, esta noche vendrán dos abogados a cenar y esto es para asegurarse de que no lo vas a arruinar! — Grito Vernon antes de encerrarlo con llave en el armario.

_**Más tarde**_

Edgeworth y su grupo de amigos formalmente vestidos entraron en el hogar en donde cenarían, sin embargo Phoenix y Gumshoe estaban sorprendidos al encontrar una cadena protegida por un candado en la puerta de la alacena bajo las escaleras.

¿La Policía y el jurado de Londres tienen un nivel alto o bajo de corrupción Duddley? — preguntó Pearl

Eres muy bonita— le contesto el niño regordete mientras tragaba un pedazo de carne.

—Vernon me dijo que usted es un excelente golfista señor Edgeworth— comento Petunia intentando sonar casual.

—Nunca he jugado al golf en mi vida entera y dudo mucho que vaya a hacerlo en algún momento de ella—contesto Edgeworth tratando de librarse de sus halagos mientras el matrimonio se miraba nervioso.

—En la escuela escribí un ensayo sobre la persona que considero mi héroe y lo escribí sobre el Sr. Wright— presumió el chico a Pearl mientras que esta con emoción fingida lo escuchaba.

Petunia miraba con orgullo la interacción de los chicos, la pequeña en cuestión sería un punto clave si algo salía mal podían contar con manipularla sutilmente "Mi adorado Duddley la tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano, es todo un Don Juan" pensaba soberbiamente Petunia.

—Necesito tomar aire— Dijo Edgeworth después de cierto tiempo y un silencio incomodo.

—Creo que yo también necesito algo de aire fresco— dijo Phoenix siguiendo a Edgeworth hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba el armario.

—No está saliendo como lo planeamos ¿Verdad? —dijo Wright recargando su cuerpo contra la pared.

—Podría haber sido peor—contesta el fiscal de traje magenta.

Ambos sabían que tenían curiosidad por lo que se ocultaba detrás del armario, un par de miradas, una hacia el comedor y otra hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Edgeworth? — preguntó Phoenix

—Tú solo cállate y sígueme Wright— le apresuro el fiscal.

Un mensaje llegó al celular del agente Gumshoe, tanto él como a las señoritas Fey les costaba tanto controlarse de no salir corriendo a tomar el vuelo más próximo a los Estados Unidos para no volver jamás.

—_Distráelos_—_**M.E**_

Abogado y fiscal siguieron avanzando lo que quedaba del pasillo hasta toparse con el armario.

— ¡Esta Cerrado, no puedo forzar la cerradura! —exclamó el fiscal con evidente frustración.

—Deja que yo me encargue Edgeworth—dijo Phoenix abriendo de una patada la puerta.

—No fue tan difícil— explico el abogado sintiéndose satisfecho por haber logrado su hazaña.

Con pasos sigilosos se adentraron a la pequeña habitación.

—Wright mira esto — murmuro el fiscal

Tan pronto como el abogado poso sus ojos en aquel bulto que se removía descubrieron a un pequeño niño demasiado delgado para su aparente edad, muerto de frio, con diversos moretones en el cuerpo, con miedo y mucho dolor.


	2. La detención de los Dursley

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Ave de Cenizas**

**Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: La Detención de los Dursley**_

—DURSLEY— gritaron los dos hombres hechos una furia atrayendo en el proceso a Maya, Pearl Gumshoe y la familia en general.

—Hay algo que quiera Explicar señor Dursley—le preguntó el fiscal e traje magenta.

—Este es mi cuarto—dijo el menor en un murmullo lo que hizo enfurecer más a los abogados.

—Este que ven aquí es nuestro sobrino Harry Potter, es un fenómeno y como tal, hay que disciplinarlo— gruño Vernon con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡El muestra signos de abuso! —Gritó Phoenix

—Gumshoe arreste a estos…animales—dijo Edgeworth con asco. — ¡Vamos a llamar a las autoridades! —

Minutos después los vecinos de Privet Drive asomados en sus ventanas observaban como una altanera Petunia y un poco cooperativo Vernon eran esposados y sacados a la fuerza de su hogar, mientras una ambulancia se iba del lugar, y un pesado Duddley Dursley era sacado a rastras e inconsciente por cuatro oficiales.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó con los rayos del sol colándose por la ventana, abrió los ojos sobresaltado y observo a su alrededor, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la cama de un hospital, con cables que conectaban desde sus venas, a una máquina que hacía un ruido constante.

Al instante se dio cuenta ¡No estaba en casa de los Dursley!

En efecto se encontraba en un hospital de Londres.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — preguntó una persona que Harry por obvias razones no pudo ver más que borrosamente debido a la falta de sus lentes.

"Esa Voz" pensó el muchacho en su interior.

Al colocarse bien los lentes pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre joven, con veinticuatro años con el cabello gris peinado hacia atrás, los ojos grises y un traje magenta estilo elegante.

De pie allí se encontraba la persona que lo había sacado de ese infierno.

—Creo que no hemos sido formalmente presentados, soy Miles Edgeworth—dijo el fiscal.

—Harry Potter— respondió el niño.

— ¿Usted fue quien me saco de la casa de los Dursley? —preguntó el chico.

—En efecto muchacho, tengo entendido que lo que esas personas hacían contigo era inhumano, ningún niño debe ser tratado de esa manera— hablo Edgeworth

Pasaron algo de tiempo conversando de temas triviales, el clima de la ciudad, los diferentes tipos de té y sobre todo la nueva temporada de él Samurái de Acero.

—Concuerdo contigo Harry, la nueva temporada trae buenas expectativas, aunque los primeros avances no dejaron del todo convencido al público— argumento Edgeworth.

—Aunque si me permite decir el lenguaje Inglés es malísimo por mucho que me duela admitirlo, Inglaterra realiza muchas censuras hacía ciertos temas de Japón cambiando palabras por otras adecuadas a nuestro lenguaje cortando escenas que nos omiten detalles importantes de la trama— concluyó Harry antes de que el fiscal se despidiera prometiendo visitarlo mañana, o al menos eso alcano a escuchar antes de ser vencido por el sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Edgeworth recorría los pasillos que separaban las habitaciones del hotel, llego a su suite presidencial, con tonos rojo cereza y rosa pastel, con gran vista desde su balcón hacia el London Eye no podía dejar de pensar el pequeño niño de ojos verdes y con aspecto débil y decaído.

Aunque por fuera presentara ese aspecto, su mentalidad y madurez eran casi iguales a las de un adulto, acababa de comprobarlo con su debate sobre su serie de anime favorita, incluso estaban de acuerdo en que el doblaje americano era mejor que el londinense, aunque sus opiniones eran distintas, en cuanto a trama, personajes, horario de transmisión.

Suspiro pausadamente mientras sentía como alguien tocaba lentamente la puerta.

—Puedes entrar Wright— hablo el fiscal dando su autorización.

— ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? —pregunto el abogado defensor

—Simple, tienes una forma de tocar la puerta bastante peculiar— le respondió neutralmente el de traje magenta.

Observando a alrededor de la ostentosa habitación su vista se había clavado en él la pequeña mesa del living llena de papeles pulcramente ordenados.

Miles siguieron de reojo lo que miraba su compañero, era una buena oportunidad que tenía que aprovechar.

— ¿Vas a llevar su caso a los tribunales? — pregunto el abogado después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Y todavía lo preguntas— le espeto el fiscal— No voy a dejar que su caso quede impune ante las autoridades, esos desgraciados deben de pagar por descargar su furia y prejuicios mal intencionados en un niño indefenso e inocente— respondió el de pelo gris con convicción, Phoenix internamente estuvo de acuerdo con esto sabía por parte de recuerdos de su niñez que Miles era sensible respecto al abuso infantil.

—Te ayudare—respondió Wright afirmativamente mientras el otro lo miraba extrañado.

—El abuso como tal es una injusticia y como tal es mí deber acabar con ellas, para eso están los amigos Edgeworth para ayudarse en las buenas y en las malas—

El fiscal se quedo un poco sorprendido sintiendo una pequeña emoción florecer en su interior e intentar subir por su garganta como si fuera una descarga eléctrica.

Se sonrieron inconscientemente antes de acordar presentar la demanda en el tribunal londinense, el castigo de esos cerdos tendría que suceder pronto y nada ni nadie los detendría lo juraban como que se llamaban Miles Edgeworth y Phoenix Wright. Abogado defensor y fiscal trabajando mano a mano por una causa en común.

* * *

**Pido disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización de antemano espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo nos vemos pronto, se avecina algo grande, y la llegada de alguien complicara las cosas para todos.**

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


	3. La llegada de Dumbledore

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**Ave de Cenizas**_

_**Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: La llegada de Dumbledore y un Aliado Inesperado_**

_**Comisaria de Londres 9 A.M**_

Pasos resuenan por el largo pasillo que conduce a las celdas en donde los delincuentes que son arrestados recientemente pasan las horas en espera de realizar una llamada solicitando un abogado o llamando a alguien que les pague la fianza.

Un hombre vestido con traje de tres piezas muy elegante, con el cabello rubio artificial a causa de los tintes un rostro con claras señas de envejecimiento y una mueca de furia y desprecio en el rostro, se dirigía a la celda en la que se encontraba Vernon Dursley.

—Usted y su familia son unos malditos desgraciados señor Dursley— le espeto con frialdad su jefe antes de soltarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

—Los abusadores de niños son las peores escorias criminales que hay, mi empresa se niega a financiar a monstruos como usted, por cierto a parir de este instante esta despedido usted ya no tiene nada que ver con la empresa Grunnings— le anuncio s ex jefe con ira y frialdad antes de acomodarse su traje y salir dignamente de ahí mientras un furioso e indignado Vernon Dursley refunfuñaba en voz baja.

Horas más tarde se reuniría con su abogado para saber que acciones tomar contra Phoenix Wright y Miles Edgeworth.

—Malas noticias Vernon el departamento de ayuda legal se niega a financiar su apelación— le informo su abogado.

—Pero la empresa tiene gente importante en lugares altos y un departamento jurídico para nosotros— intento debatir el acusado.

—Esa no es una opción debido a que usted ha sido despedido, además la gente de las altas esferas de poder se niega a apelar por un ex trabajador acusado de abuso infantil.

**_En el Hospital_**

Harry había tenido mucha suerte, con varios moretones en el cuerpo, la cara magullada, un esguince en la pierna derecha, y una costilla rota.

Los médicos y enfermeras que se encargaron de él aseguraban que si no hubiera sido por aquella llamada su salud hubiese empeorado más.

Pero aún quedaban secuelas de siete años de abuso el niño presentaba un cuadro de desnutrición cerca de estar grave, además de secuelas psicológicas como aislamiento, sentimiento de culpa y autoestima baja.

Gumshoe Pearl y Maya se presentaron con varios regalos para el muchacho desde un collar de perlas fabricado por ambas hasta un pequeño peluche de un cachorrito sonriente de parte del inspector.

Sabían que no debían presionar al chico más sin embargo Harry hablo por si solo del tema.

—Mis tíos me dejaban las tareas de la casa, limpiar cocinar, podar el jardín, me llamaban fenómeno y anormal, me decían que era igual a los borrachos de mis padres y que debí morir con ellos en el accidente automovilístico que ellos tuvieron, mi tío y mi primo me golpeaban y daban puñetazos mientras mi tía me insultaba y me pegaba con su zapatilla si no hacia las cosas bien o como ella quería, además me encerraban en ese pequeño armario cuando hacía preguntas sobre mis padres o las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor. —decía Harry con la voz triste y entrecortada.

Poco a poco el silencio se hizo menos pesado en la habitación del hospital cautelosamente Pearl se acerco hasta abrazar delicadamente al muchacho, poco a poco la médium y el detective fueron siguiendo su ejemplo, manteniendo al muchacho en un abrazo grupal hasta que sus sollozos se calmaron.

Afuera del cuarto abogado y fiscal contemplaban la escena entre un silencio un poco incómodo para ambos, Phoenix estaba nervioso y a un paso de perder la compostura si no dijese palabra alguna, mientras que Miles sentía el corazón acelerársele solo con la presencia de su rival pero aún guardando la compostura.

Sin que ambos lo notaran dos figuras caminaban hacia ellos, dos hombres uno con el pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda vestido completamente de negro y un anciano con barba larga.

Dumbledore miro la ventana un par de segundos indicando a Snape que hiciera lo _mismo "Con muestras de afecto como estas el muchacho será muy débil y cuando llegue la hora de enfrentar a Voldemort el no podrá hacerlo, por eso debo encargarme de volver a dejarlo con los Dursley "_pensaba fríamente el anciano.

Por otro lado Severus no dejaba de mirar a la ventana con un análisis más psicológico que los planes fríos y calculados de su superior, detrás de aquella pared pudo ver a un niño frágil y pequeño a punto de sucumbir por las heridas, sin embargo aun con todo el peso que tenia, recobraba fuerzas para levantarse, se había auto prometido cuidar del hijo de_ ella_, su error fue confiar en que Dumbledore mandaría al chico a un buen hogar y no cumplió su palabra.

Por ello estaría más que dispuesto a aliarse con aquellos muggles, si con eso podía conseguir una vida feliz para el chico y alejarlo de la influencia del anciano mago así lo haría. _"Por Lily y Por Harry" _fueron sus pensamientos.

—Siento mucho los problemas que el muchacho les ha causado, estaremos más que felices de tenderles una mano amiga— hablo Dumbledore a los dos hombres.

Phoenix y Miles escucharon atentamente al anciano, hasta que el fiscal de traje magenta creyó reconocer al pelinegro.

—Severus—dijo y su mirada cayó en el que vestía de negro.

—Miles, Que gusto me da volver a verte—se burlo Snape.

— ¡Un Momento! —Dijo Phoenix como en los juicios — ¿Ustedes se conocen?—pregunto el abogado defensor.

—Phoenix Wright te presento a Severus Snape mi primo por parte paterna, Severus el es Phoenix Wright abogado defensor, colega y amigo —Miles presento a los dos hombres.

—Ahora sería tan amable de decirnos ¿Quién es usted? — pregunto el fiscal mirando al anciano.

—Yo soy Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela donde estudiaron los padres de Harry—se presento el anciano

— ¿Qué autoridad tiene usted para estar aquí? —Interrogo Edgeworth

—Yo fui quien dejo a Harry con los Dursley— afirmo el anciano.

— ¡Fue Usted el culpable de haberlo enviado con esos animales! —Gritaron Phoenix, Miles y Maya quien salía de la habitación con el inspector detrás de ella.

Esto impresiono a Snape quien no creía que el chico tuviera tanto apoyo dispuesto a pelear por él, eran pocos pero intuía que lo defenderían con uñas y dientes antes de regresarlo con aquellos desgraciados, pero no por ello dejarían de llegar aliados, y él era el primero en apuntarse a la lista por el amor de la difunta Lily y el odio enterrado momentáneamente por James, se uniría a la causa aun si eso iba en contra de Dumbledore.

—Solo quiero aclarar el malentendido con los señores Dursley y garantizo que será devuelto al hogar de sus tíos— hablo el anciano.

— ¡Como Diablos Se Atreve!— Exclamo Edgeworth —Harry no volverá con esos animales, y tenga por seguro que los enviare a la cárcel— afirmo el fiscal.

—Eso lo veremos—espeto Dumbledore y salió a paso veloz y furioso.

—Debes tener cuidado con Dumbledore, Miles es un hombre con bastantes influencias en el gobierno de nuestro mundo, y furioso es mucho peor, pero no por eso dejare que un niño inocente pague las consecuencias de los problemas que los adultos causan—hablo Snape.

Miles quedo impresionado su primo, con el que nunca se llevo bien se había puesto de su lado a pesar de las consecuencias que eso tendría para él sin duda alguna haber visto las heridas del muchacho hizo mella en el corazón del pelinegro.

—Realmente la amabas—murmuro tan bajo Miles para que solo Snape pudiera oírlo.

—No es por ella en quien explayo mis culpas, Harry es un ser inocente que no merece ser maltratado de ninguna manera, pero si alguno de ustedes comente un paso en falso o lo hace sufrir de cualquier manera, tengan por seguro que el infierno lo vivirán en carne propia— amenazo con voz baja

—Entonces tanta es tu lealtad hacia el que estas dispuesto a traicionar al viejo, aun eres joven Severus encontraras a alguien más— lo consoló Miles.

—Lamento darte malas noticias querido primo pero no todos en la familia heredamos tu "Don" —hizo comillas en lo último antes de irse a paso lento del lugar.

Miles se quedo con la mirada perdida _"Más que Don parece maldición al tener estas cualidades pero que no atraen a la persona que amas"_ pensó el fiscal.

—Edgeworth—dijo Maya cautelosamente después del silencio instaurado unos segundos cuando el hombre abandono el hospital—¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir tu primo cuando dijo "Nuestro Mundo"? — pregunto la chica.

—Se los explicare más tarde— dijo Edgeworth

Con su mirada más fría su mente trabajaba a una gran velocidad _"No sé qué planeas con este muchacho puedo presentir que no es nada bueno te arrepentirás de haber mandado a Harry con aquellos abusadores aunque tenga que hundirte también a ti Dumbledore es una promesa"_ pensaba furioso el fiscal.

El juicio ya empezaba, había mucho en juego y el estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ello.

* * *

**Como ven las cosas estan empezando a tomar rumbo, el malo maloso de Dumbles-Bumbles ha llegado.**

**pero no por eso nuestros protagonistas se van a detener.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, dan favoritos, siguen esta historia y dejan riview me hacen muy feliz.**

**Una pregunta para los lectores ¿Qué clase de** **_"Don"_ ****creen que es lo que tiene Miles del cual se queja por que no puede hacer que cierto abogado defensor se fije en el , y que Severus quiso y anhelo en secreto?**

**No, no es porque sea fiscal de una vez aclaro no tienen nada que ver con los juicios pero si con el mundo mágico.**

**Quien adivine tendra participación especial en el fic.**

**Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia para el fic con gusto estoy encantada de recibirla**

**se despide **

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein ;)**


	4. Comienza el Juicio

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**Ave de Cenizas**_

_**Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: Comienza el Juicio_**

Aquí estamos, Phoenix y yo en nuevo caso en los tribunales, sinceramente al inicio pensaba que mi estancia en Inglaterra seria aburrida, pero al descubrir el abuso de Harry esto ha dado un giro de tuerca en mi destino y en el de mis colegas.

Me he preparado tanto para este juicio que he yo mismo me he encargado de llevar este caso por mis propias manos aunque claro, recibiendo ayuda de cierto abogado.

Solo hay un lugar en donde puedo obtener todas las pruebas que necesito para desenmascarar a los culpables y las conseguiré en este tribunal.

Escucho una voz a lo lejos que me llama y creo reconocerla.

— ¡Señor Edgeworth! — exclama una infantil voz detrás de mi

—Buenos días Harry ¿Has descansado bien? — pregunte yo.

—Un poco a decir verdad estoy nervioso de lo que pueda pasar— carraspea un poco en señal de inseguridad.

Me acerco a él y me agacho para estar a su altura y puse una mano en su hombro.

—"No importa cuántos trucos utilice una persona... La verdad siempre encontrará una manera de salir a la luz. La única cosa que podemos hacer es luchar con el conocimiento que tenemos y con todo lo que tenemos. Borrando las mentiras una por una... Nunca es fácil... Pero siempre con el tiempo vamos a llegar a una sola verdad. Eso te lo prometo"*****. — le dije con seguridad y confianza y así ambos salimos a enfrentarnos a este juicio que sin duda no sería nada fácil

**14 de Octubre 10:00 AM Tribunal del distrito sala número 4**

La sala es igual a la homónima en Estados Unidos, lo único que cambia es el juez, un poco más joven que el que tenemos en América pero con mirada seria, fría y calculadora.

En la sala hay una muchedumbre que murmura entre sí pero todos guardan silencio cuando suena el golpeteo del mazo del juez.

Del lado de la defensa se encuentra un joven novato diría yo a juzgar por su vestimenta y gestos, tiene la mirada insegura como si supiera que es lo que va a suceder.

—Se abre la sesión contra los señores Dursley— habla el juez

—La acusación está preparada señor Juez— hablo con seguridad.

—La emmm… defensa esta lista señor juez—menciona el joven abogado no del todo convencido.

— ¿Señor Edgeworth? — Exclama el juez con una ceja alzada—me sorprende verlo en un tribunal londinense, aunque no tanto que este en el puesto de fiscal, de todos modos es su trabajo.

— Su alegato en cuestión por favor— termina diciendo el juez

—El día 17 de septiembre se produjo un altercado en Privet Drive en donde la victima Harry James Potter fue encontrado en un estado de salud delicado debajo de un armario en las escaleras con claras señas de maltrato por parte de los acusados. —

—Si se me permite saber, ¿Cuál es la presencia del fiscal en el hogar de los Dursley?—pregunta el juez.

—Su señoría, me encontraba investigando un caso de malversación de fondos de la empresa Grunnings por parte del Sr. Vernon Dursley. —

—Me doy por satisfecho con la declaración fiscal Edgeworth ¿Desea llamar a algún testigo?— contesta el juez.

—Si su señoría—respondo a la pregunta— ¡Mando a llamar al primer acusado, señora Dursley suba al estrado por favor!—

* * *

***Frase de Miles Edgeworth en "Adios Caso Mio"**

**Como ven este capítulo aunque fue corto es el prólogo del juicio que se avecina claro en perspectiva de Edgeworth.**

**Aviso: a partir de Hoy y hasta tiempo indefinido estare tratando de actualizar todos los días no es seguro pero tengo que compensar a mis lectores por el tiempo perdido :)**

**Gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos y comentan me hacen tan feliz ;)**

**Besos a todos y un saludo desde Acapulco.**


	5. El Juicio de Petunia y Duddley

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**Ave de Cenizas**_

_**Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 5:El Juicio de Petunia y Duddley_**

La mujer subió al estrado con pasos altivos, antes de alistarse arreglo su traje rosa pastel para que quedara libre de arrugas antes de sentarse en el banquillo de los acusados.

—Nombre completo y ocupación por favor— pidió el juez amablemente.

—Petunia Dursley, ama de casa— respondió la señora tranquilamente como si le estuvieran realizando una entrevista.

—Está bien señora Dursley testifíquenos sobre su itinerario normal y su relación con la víctima — dice el juez

— Harry Potter es mi sobrino hijo de mi fallecida hermana Lily .Bueno en un día normal me levanto a las seis de la mañana, me aseo, bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, despierto a los niños para que vayan a la escuela, me despido de mi marido quien se va al trabajo, me dedico a hacer la limpieza del hogar, salir a realizar la compra, arreglar el jardín y preparar la cena. — Declara la acusada con tranquilidad.

Mi mirada más fría observa todo calculando cada palabra de su declaración para poder refutar algo.

—Su señoría pido permiso para interrogar a la acusada— hablo por primera vez después de un largo rato.

Me levanto de mi lugar hasta tener su mirada frente a frente, me pregunto cómo puede estar tan tranquila después de cometer abuso tras abuso y hacer como si nada pasara.

—Señora Dursley, en pocas palabras, ¿Podría definirme la relación emocional- afectiva que establece con su sobrino? — comienzo el interrogatorio.

—Mi sobrino y yo nos llevamos muy bien, no me falta el respeto, es muy educado y me ayuda con las labores del hogar— me contesta la mujer.

—Mmmm… ya veo, y no será esa ayuda más bien ¿Una sobreexplotación? — pregunto yo tanteando el terreno.

—Pero como puede insinuar eso Señor fiscal— dice olvidando mi nombre — Mi sobrino me ayuda de buena gana porque tengo muchas labores hogareñas, además a él le encanta la jardinería— se defiende ofendida la mujer.

—Su señoría, podría pasar a llamar al testigo al estrado— pregunto directamente al juez, quien hace sonar su martillo como aprobación.

—Qué pase el testigo— ordena el juez.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, el pelo rubio engominado y peinado hacia atrás, con ojos marrones y vestido como civil sube al estrado.

—Nombre y Ocupación del testigo—dicta el juez

—Oscar O'Leary, vendedor de seguros de vida — dice el hombre correctamente.

—Muy bien señor O´Leary, me podría decir ¿Cuál es el trato que usted observa en la relación tía – sobrino de los Dursley con la Víctima?— pregunto astutamente.

— Petunia Dursley es una mujer muy altiva, se cree la gran cosa por ser una ama de casa perfecta, cuando en realidad no hace ni la mitad de sus deberes, es el chico en quien más veo como corta las malas hierbas del jardín, cocina, lava el auto, ordena el garaje, y saca la basura en los días de lluvia sin usar siquiera sombrilla o impermeables. — termina de declarar el señor O´Leary

Los murmullos se escuchan alrededor de la sala, que se van incrementando más y más, la señora Dursley nos mira con rabia en los ojos mientras le susurra a su abogado que haga algo.

— ¡Orden, Orden! — Exclama el juez golpeando su martillo — Puede continuar con su declaración señor O´Leary.

—Eran entre las cuatro y cuatro y media de la tarde venía manejando a baja velocidad mi automóvil, cuando de pronto veo al pequeño chico Potter podando las malas hierbas del jardín, unos moretones adornaban sus brazos y en ese instante vi salir a la señora Dursley bastante enojada, gritándole insultos a su sobrino, deseándole la muerte junto a sus padres y al final lanzando una de sus zapatillas golpeándolo en el rostro. —

Al terminar la declaración del testigo, los murmullos y miradas de desaprobación a la señora Dursley no se hicieron esperar, la defensa del acusado era terriblemente pobre, el novato en cuestión no sabía cómo refutar lo dicho por el testigo, aunque a decir verdad tal vez lo que no podía era defender a su cliente como se debe porque las pruebas estaban allí.

Si las miradas matasen el señor O´Leary y yo hubiésemos muerto mil veces , porque esa mujer de amable y serena paso a ser insoportable, y enfadosa, tanto que mandaba dagas con los ojos, y estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

La siguiente Victima en pasar era el hijo de aquellos desgraciados, no esperaba que fuera una batalla fácil, pero era un niño podía ser manipulado con mucha facilidad.

Un chiquillo que en apariencia era mayor que Harry sube al estrado, es obeso viste un suéter anaranjado y pantalones de mezclilla.

—Nombre del acusado y ocupación por favor —demanda el juez.

—Duddley Dursley, soy estudiante de primaria— contesta el chico.

—Muy bien jovencito y como te llevas con tu primo— le pregunto el juez.

—Lo normal, caminamos a la escuela juntos, a veces nos acompañan mis amigos, como estoy casi todo el tiempo con ellos no convivimos mucho más que en casa— declaro el más joven de los Dursley.

El segundo testigo fue mandado a llamar, un muchacho de la misma edad que el hijo de los acusados llamado Piers Polkins, esta vez el abogado se encargo de su interrogatorio.

—Dígame señor Polkins ¿Cuál es su relación con la Victima? — pregunto el abogado.

—Bueno, acompañamos a Harry a la escuela, no es muy social que digamos así que tratamos de integrarlo a nuestro grupo y jugamos con él para ayudarlo a agarrar condición física. —contesto el muchacho.

Sin embargo una de las compañeras de clase de los muchachos Lila Dair fue llamada al estrado y declaro lo siguiente.

—Esos muchachos no son amigos de Harry lo insultan Golpean y maltratan, alejan a toda la gente de él diciendo mentiras para que nadie se le acerque, pero sobre todo les gusta jugar con el "Caza a Harry" —Declaro la pequeña, destruyendo la evidencia del abogado.

— Y en qué consiste ese juego señorita Dair— es mi turno de entrar en acción.

— Los matones y Duddley persiguen a Harry y cuando lo alcanzan lo golpean hasta dejarlo débil — Contesto Lila.

—¿Eso es Cierto señor Dursley? — pregunto yo al acusado.

—Emmm…este…yo uh…— el joven estaba balbuceando su respuesta, era de esperar sus mentiras y las de sus amigos no funcionaron, además de Lila, muchos niños afirmaron ver y escuchar como Harry era insultado y golpeado.

Sudaba frio, tenía el rostro en una mueca nerviosa, se retorcía las manos, estaba desesperado.

Y de repente paso lo impensable, Duddley Dursley se desmayo.

* * *

**Chan Chan Chaaaan... paso lo inesperado, al parecer todavia seguimos viendo el juicio en perspectiva de Edgeworth.**

**Hasta el próximo Capítulo mis queridos lectores, comentaristas y followers.**

**Chiara P. Edelstein **


	6. Un nuevo hogar para Harry

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**Ave de Cenizas**_

_**Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 6:_**_**Un nuevo hogar para Harry**_

Murmullos se extendían a lo largo de la sala el juez llamaba al orden, mientras la señora Dursley se desataba en lágrimas y chillidos desesperados, los paramédicos sacaban al chico de la estancia.

—Se levanta la sesión— Fue lo último que dijo el juez.

El fiscal salió casi volando, intentando localizar a Harry, pero Phoenix lo detuvo a última instancia que el muchacho en cuestión había sido llevado a servicios sociales.

**Al Día Siguiente**

La mañana fue tranquila para Harry, los agentes de servicios Sociales le explicaron que se quedaría allí hasta que el juicio terminara y le encontrarían una familia con la que viviría feliz y cómodamente.

El pequeño orfanato contaba con una pequeña y rural escuela primaria, no hubo muchos problemas, y por primera vez pudo hablar, convivir, y jugar con otros niños sin que lo molestasen o dijeran que era raro.

Participo en clase como nunca lo había hecho en la escuela cercana a casa, sin saber porque quizás era que sentía más confianza al no haber nadie que lo molestase.

Para el final de la mañana Harry fue llamado por la mujer que dirigía el lugar diciéndole que tenia visita.

Harry espero cómodamente en uno de los sillones a que alguien decidió a adoptarlo entrara a conocerlo y saber más de él. Había oído rumores de que por su caso muchas parejas no tardarían en adoptarlo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el joven muchacho miro sorprendido, allí de pie se encontraba Miles Edgeworth.

—Buenas tardes señor Edgeworth, hay algún problema con el juicio— dijo el joven educadamente.

—En realidad yo no vine para hablar contigo del juicio — contesto Edgeworth un poco nervioso.

—Vine aquí a realizar una adopción—prosiguió el fiscal—Vine para adoptarte Harry, quiero que vengas a casa conmigo—finalizo a punto de un colapso nervioso, sabía que había dicho las cosas de golpe y temia que el chico lo rechazase.

Para su sorpresa sintió algo chocar contra su cuerpo, era el muchacho quien lo estaba abrazando, podía oír sus pequeños sollozos lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo tierno y protector.

—Ahora todo estará bien Harry, te lo prometo— susurro Edgeworth reconfortando al chico.

Una hora de llanto, emociones encontradas y sollozos calmados, Edgeworth le explico que afortunadamente su primo no había sufrido mayores daños físicos por el desmayo, debido al estrés , pero lamentablemente había perdido una parte de su memoria a causa del golpe, que tal vez fuera irrecuperable.

Después de la despedida con el fiscal Edgeworth la directora del orfanato le informo que tenía otra visita.

En una pequeña sala de juegos infantil, un niño obeso y con ligeras ojeras se encontraba sentado esperándolo calmadamente, Harry se sintió un poco intimidado, pero afortunadamente recordó que su primo estaría amnésico un tiempo, tal vez para siempre.

—No sé quién eres, o de donde te conozco— inicio Duddley —Pero algo dentro de mi me dice que tenía que pedirte perdón por algo que te he hecho aunque no recuerde las acciones, apareces en mis sueños, y veo que sufres, sinceramente yo no quería hacerte mal alguno y vuelvo a repetir lo siento— finalizo el mayor.

El más pequeño se acerco lentamente antes de quedar frente a él y darle un apretón de manos y una sonrisa cálida fue todo lo que se necesito.

—Te perdono— dijo Harry a su primo.

Y eso le basto al mayor para irse en paz.

Al día siguiente supo que su primo fue excluido del caso y declarado como no culpable gracias a su amnesia, Harry se mostro aliviado por eso, además su primo fue adoptado por una joven pareja. Max y Sarah probaron ser unos padres amorosos, justos, estrictos y amables, lo que en realidad ayudaría mucho a Duddley en sus años siguientes.

Se despidieron por la mañana y prometieron escribirse pronto.

Por la tarde el fiscal Edgeworth llegó a recogerlo, al parecer el proceso de adopción fue rápido, tener influencias londinenses ayudaba mucho.

Llegaron casi al anochecer al apartamento del fiscal grande pero hogareño y cómodo, que no se comparaba nada con lo que tenía en Estados Unidos, por primera vez en la vida Harry durmió al tocar la almohada feliz y contento de saberse amado y protegido.

* * *

**Harry es un amor de personita, al fin después del sufrimiento tiene lo que se merece una familia feliz y llena de abogados y fiscales ;)**

**se despide Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	7. Dahlia s Bitch Project

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**Ave de Cenizas**_

_**Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Dahlia´S Bitch Project**

Se encontraba en Londres, después de todo aún seguía la investigación contra la empresa Grunnings o más bien contra Vernon Dursley.

Estos últimos días había tenido demasiada tensión sobre sus hombros, el 31 de Octubre se acerco peligrosamente pero ni Harry ni Miles sintieron gana alguna de salir a las calles a recoger Dulces.

Reservados por Naturaleza el par decidió optar por ver películas de comedia con temática de Halloween y un gran tazón de Dulces para saborear esa noche.

Cerca de las once de la noche ambos ya habían caído bajo la influencia del sueño dejando la televisión en estática.

_Siento, una leve sensación de caída, que cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte, luego sintió el golpe seco, haciendo eco alrededor._

_Intento Levantarme, débilmente lo consigo todo está oscuro, camino un poco y salgo de la habitación en la que me encuentro._

_Ante mi se muestra la vista de un pueblo fantasma, con sus casas viejas que se caen a pedazos, el cielo nublado y el graznido de los cuervos a lo lejos._

_"Retorno a Halloweentown" lo reconozco, este lugar es tétrico y tengo que salir de aquí._

_Una risa se escucha a mis espaldas, pero no es una normal, esta es fuerte, forzada y psicótica._

_Volteo mi cuerpo y enfrente de mí se encuentra una mujer alta, pelirroja con el cabello perfectamente liso y con un largo vestido rosa._

_—Dahlia Hawthorne — susurro estupefacto_

_—Los humanos tenemos miedo de la oscuridad, pero a veces nos dejamos llevar por ella— me dice a mí._

_— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto yo_

_—Tú vendrás conmigo fiscal — murmuro con voz maliciosa antes de lanzarse a por mí. _

_Quizás por reflejo o porque de verdad intuía que mi vida corría peligro al lado de esa mujer me hice a un lado evitando que me atrapase._

_Asimismo la mujer no cayó al suelo, sino que regreso su vista al fiscal e intento atacarme de nuevo._

_Sin siquiera haberlo visto venir la pelirroja fue sujetada por una mano fuerte de mi garganta y la levantaba del piso para luego soltarla sin delicadeza alguna._

_—Pero que crees que haces estúpido— chillo la joven._

_—La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer llevándome contigo? — le respondí con voz fría._

_—Simple—respondió la joven con voz maliciosa—Usarte como medio de transferencia para mi tan ansiada venganza contra Mia Fey, primero dañare a su hermana y luego matare a Phoenix…—_

_"Matare a Phoenix" eran las palabras que resonaban en mi mente, sin pensarlo dos veces concentre mis ojos en ella, de mi emanaba un aura de ira que trate de enfocar en ella, al parecer eso basto para que detuviera sus maquinaciones y me miro con terror._

_—Vas a tratar de usarme para tus maquiavélicos fines, no eres mejor que el peor criminal de la cárcel — le recrimine._

_—Pero voy a volver, Phoenix Wright y la hermana de Mia no me vencerán tan fácil ¡Yo Me Vengare! —respondió ella con una risa maniática._

_Entonces lo note debajo de su cuello al lado del veneno que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba viva, colgaba una piedra, un Mangatama, según he escuchado a la señorita Fey esta piedra cumple la función específica de encerrarla a ella, es algo así como su castigo personal._

_Mientras estaba distraída riendo como un maniático sabría hacerlo, tire del collar de su cuello hasta arrancar su preciosa gema de aspecto delicado, empezó a apretarla un poco y esta empezó a romperse._

_Dahlia cayó al piso y grito como si la estuvieran quemando viva al parecer parecía ser eso._

_—Libérame —suplico—y te daré protección venganza, ansias de poder, pero solo Libérame—suplico una vez más._

_Como podía confiar en su palabra, una solución me vino a la mente, utilice esa aura que emanaba de mí y forme una especie de correa con ella, que sujetaba a mi presa del cuello como de un perro se tratase._

_Todo empezó a dar vueltas y de repente entendí, estaba en una pesadilla y era mi momento de despertar._

_Abrí los ojos y suspire, "Fue solo un sueño" me convencí pero al instante vi que sostenía la cadena que unía a Dahlia para que no se escapase y me horrorice ¡La había traído a mi realidad! Acto seguido empecé a plantear ideas de cómo devolverla sin que causara estragos._

_Un quejido me devolvió a la realidad, ella estaba adolorida pero con suficiente fuerza para ponerse de pie, vi en su rostro la resignación._

_— ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?—pregunte _

_—No me queda más, me sacaste de esa cárcel supongo que debo hacerlo— se encogió de hombros._

_— ¿Por donde debemos empezar? —pregunte _

_—No lo sé, se supone que debes decirme quiénes son tus enemigos, y ver la forma de eliminarlos— me respondió._

_—No es a mí a quien vas a proteger—le informe_

_— ¿Ah No? — se mostro confundida_

_Entonces ella me siguió hasta la habitación de Harry, observamos al chico dormir sin decir nada._

_— ¿Tu hijo? — Me pregunto —Es lindo, supongo que por eso querías mi protección, se que te ganaste muchos enemigos en el pasado y…puede que tengas razón en eso, mi papá no solo contrato a Terry Fawles para ser mi tutor, sino también mi guardaespaldas. — me confesó._

_—El tiene muchos enemigos que lo quieren ver muerto, le prometí que lo protegería y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas—le dije con determinación._

_Escuchamos un jadeo y un gemido de dolor, Harry mi hijo estaba sufriendo, Dahlia corrió hasta su lecho y arrodillada puso su mano fría y transparente en su frente, como si midiera su temperatura para asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre._

_— Tiene pesadillas—me informo—Esos cabrones pagaran caro—mascullo y la mire mal, no quería que mi hijo aprendiera malas palabras inconscientemente, ¿Un momento? Acababa de llamarlo mi hijo, debía de acostumbrarme porque así iba a ser de ahora en adelante._

_Vi como Dahlia se acercaba a mi hijo y le susurraba palabras cariñosas y canciones de cuna y este respondía a ellas volviendo a dormir._

_Yo simplemente me quede dormido antes de decir nada._

_Desperté en la habitación de Harry, estaba solo pensé por un momento que todo había sido un sueño, pero no fue así. Aún tenía la piedra de Dahlia en mi posesión._

_De pronto escuche unas risas que venían de la sala, me pare de un salto y Salí a ver que ocurría, Dahlia y Harry se entretenían viendo las caricaturas del mono feo del cual nunca recordare el nombre, mientras Severus mi querido primo, nótese en sarcasmo leía la sección del periódico en mi mesa tomando un café._

_—Buenos Días señor Edgeworth— respondieron la mujer y mi hijo al mismo tiempo._

_—Hasta que te levantas primo— me contesto Severus._

_Después de revolotear el cabello de Harry y darle instrucciones a Dahlia me marche con Severus a mi despacho._

_—Tengo una madrina fantasma y un tío farmacéutico ¡Eso es Genial! — oí que exclamaba Harry._

_Cerré la puerta del despacho con cuidado y me gire a encarar a mi primo_

_— ¿Cómo entraste? — le pregunte _

_—Una copia de la llave de tu apartamento Miles, la tengo desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad— me respondió._

_Saco de su vestimenta dos carpetas una se la había dado Dahlia porque vi su letra en ella y la otra eran informes de Dumbledore y sus estrategias._

_—Planea obtener la custodia de Harry, y va a apelar contra el Wizengamot debemos evitar que eso ocurra, tengo información valiosa que mis fuentes supieron recolectar— Me informo._

_Observamos el otro folder, ahora teníamos a la fantasma como aliada, no solo cuidaría de Harry sino que también nos ayudaba con estrategias, el folder tenia redactado un plan con el titulo Dahlia'S la palabra Witch con la primera letra tachada y remplazada por una B, rodé los ojos ante a ironía y Project al lado de esta._

_Sonreímos malvadamente, Dumbledore no sabrá lo que le espera. _

* * *

**_*En referencia a la pelicula _**

**_El título tiene referencia a la parodia de la bruja de Blair._**

**_Edgey empieza a demostrar sus habilidades ¿Qué sera? un mago un medium o..._**

**_Dahlia es una de mis villanas favoritas, casi a la par con Catalina Creel, pero no se hara buena de la noche a la mañana, para eso estan Indiana Miles y su correa que le plagio al látigo de Fransiska ;)_**

**_se despide_**

**_Chiara P. Edelstein_**


	8. El Juicio de Vernon Dursley

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**Ave de Cenizas**_

_**Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: El Juicio de Vernon Dursley**

* * *

4 de Noviembre del 2014

Estamos de vuelta en el tribunal, después de varias semanas de descanso por así decirlo volvemos preparados, ya que es la última sesión que tenemos.

Todos estamos en nuestros respectivos puestos, fiscalía, defensa, jurado _—_Que inicie la sesión—dice el juez.

_—_Mando a llamar a Vernon Dursley al estrado—

En el estrado esta el mismo tipo obeso desde que lo he conocido, lleva un traje marrón de tres piezas, al parecer sonríe con suficiencia como si estuviera en una junta de negocios en vez de en el juicio que decidirá si será castigado por sus acciones.

—Nombre y profesión por favor—el juez repite la misma rutina de siempre, solo que esta vez su tono de voz es resignado.

—Vernon Dursley, y soy empleado de la empresa Grunnings— dice confiadamente.

—Ex empleado querrá decir señor Dursley— le corregí y en ese instante supe que debía interrogarlo.

Sin embargo la opción me fue denegada en un principio, el abogado tenía que intentar salvar a su cliente o por lo menos lograr que su papel fuera un poco más decente, así que le cedí la oportunidad.

—Díganos Señor Dursley ¿Cuál es el tipo de relación emocional que tiene con su sobrino en el núcleo familiar? — la pregunta del abogado por poco y logra descolocar la cara del hombre, pero parece ser que tenían algo ensayado pues aquel recupero su compostura y estaba listo para soltar su sarta de mentiras.

—Ese muchacho— resoplo —Es rebelde y maleducado, yo como buen padre de familia le he dado cuanto he podido, usted sabe que mantener a una familia de cuatro integrantes no es fácil, sin embargo este chico me falta el respeto y es un vago bueno para nada, que lo único que no lo detiene de irse de mi casa es la edad que él tiene en este momento, es un holgazán no se esfuerza en los estudios, no ayuda en casa y se reúsa a comer lo que mi esposa con tanto esfuerzo prepara, por eso esta así de delgado— termina el señor Dursley con Drama.

—Señoría, después del testimonio del testigo ¿Se me permite interrogarlo?—declaro yo puesto que es mi momento de intervenir, no es necesario tener un Mangatama a la vista para saber que el señor Dursley está mintiendo.

— ¿Señor Dursley si su sobrino es rebelde y maleducado, no debería ser así con todas las personas que él conoce?— una mueca de nerviosismo se muestra en su cara.

—Solo esta fingiendo con eso quiere tenerlos en su poder para manipularlos a su antojo—contesta el con una sonrisa falsa.

—Por lo que veo en sus ingresos, ustedes no tienen problema económico alguno, se dan el lujo de vacaciones a lugares un poco más lujosos que otras familias, además comparado con su sobrino, su hijo tiene mayor situación y nivel de vida, por lo que se podría decir que, mientras su familia se pavonea, usted margina a su propio sobrino —

Es en este momento en el que el hombre obeso empieza a sudar frio, se retuerce las manos y no sabe que decir.

—Sin embargo, Hay otro punto que quiero tratar en este asunto, he estado investigando y para que su familia y usted tengan ese buen nivel de vida; No solo se debe a su buen desempeño laboral y posible ascenso, sino también porque he notado algunas transacciones bancarias de grandes sumas de dinero desde Grunnings a una cuenta con una identidad falsa —

—Esas calumnias son completamente falsas usted no tiene prueba alguna de ello— me dice el testigo con suficiencia.

—En esta circunstancia me he tomado la libertad de traer al estrado a un testigo, Señora Sáenz suba al estrado. —

Una mujer con un traje gris de cuerpo entero bajito, pero con zapatillas que compensan su altura el cabello castaño recogido y seriedad en su rostro.

—Nombre y profesión por favor—dice el juez

—Margaret Sáenz, subdirectora laboral de Grunnings y vecina del acusado—

—Dígame Señora Sáenz ¿Cómo se comporta el señor Dursley con su sobrino? —

—El señor Dursley—pronuncia con asco— Es un cerdo hipócrita que trata a su sobrino como si fuera un esclavo, desde el jardín de mi casa puedo observar su gordo cuerpo broncearse al sol mientras que el chico, saca las malas hierbas del jardín.

Y al más mínimo movimiento que no sea autorizado por el; Una bofetada esta surcándole el rostro, o una patada en las costillas termina dejándolo hecho un ovillo en el suelo, mientras este hombre le grita cosas desagradables como "Fenómeno" o "anormal" —

El tribunal esta enloquecido, la gente no para de murmurar y dar malas miradas al señor Dursley.

—y ¿El señor Dursley ha desbancado fondos de la empresa, eso es cierto? —

—Por supuesto que si, lleva meses haciendo transacciones falsas a otra cuenta, mientras que ha causado despidos innecesarios gracias a la falta de dinero que corre en la empresa, y hasta hace poco más de una semana me he dado cuenta de ello. —

Los murmullos se han levantado y ahora son grandes voces que afirman enojo e ira contra Vernon.

— ¡Orden Orden! — grita el juez

— ¿Aún cree que miento señor Dursley? —le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

—Ese muchacho— dice con voz calmada— ¡Es un ANORMAL, un FENOMENO, que ha estado en nuestra vida desde que fue dejado en nuestra puerta, es un estorbo en nuestros planes, debería estar agradecido con lo que le ofrecíamos, todos esos golpes era porque se los merecía, transmitiendo su anormalidad a cada parte de mi casa!—Decía el testigo furioso.

Al instante el señor Dursley es bajado del estrado, esposado y sacado a la fuerza de la sala, mientras grita obscenidades a la gente del tribunal.

—En vista de lo sucedido este tribunal; Declara que Petunia y Vernon Dursley son declarado **_CULPABLES_** de abuso infantil y malversación de fondos a la empresa Grunnings, son sentenciados a 40 años de cárcel cada uno sin derecho a fianza o libertad condicional. — declara el juez con un martillazo.

La sala del tribunal empieza a aplaudir, y todo mundo empieza a felicitarme, mientras la defensa del culpable se da una palmada mental en la cabeza por no haberlo visto venir.

—Te dije que lo lograríamos Harry— le susurre al chico, —Ahora no hay nada que te haga daño de esos infames. —

—Gracias por todo, por rescatarme cuando de verdad lo necesitaba, por transformar a esta **_Ave de Cenizas_**— me agradece con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa sincera que yo correspondo.

Pronto Gumshoe, Maya, Pearl y Phoenix se encuentran con nosotros, los tres primeros abrazan grupalmente a Harry, Phoenix y yo hablamos y…nos sonrojamos.

Los demás notan esto porque Maya le susurra algo a Harry y este asiente con la cabeza mientras nos dicen que se marcharan a un nuevo y popular restaurante de sushi cerca de aquí.

Sin embargo apenas escuchamos el sonido de sus pasos alejarse empezamos a hablar.

—Buen Juicio Edgeworth, la verdad tu si sabes meter culpables a la cárcel con estilo— me dice Wright, mi sonrojo no desaparece, me agrada ese cumplido es como sintiera corrientes eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo cada vez que estoy cerca de él.

Cuando notamos que los demás se han ido, ambos nos apresuramos a llegar donde ellos, pero en ese instante Wright tropieza y yo lo agarro de la cintura antes de que caiga al suelo.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto yo a él nuestros rostros están muy cerca, y el también se ha sonrojado por nuestra cercanía, asiente con la cabeza, es una señal de que ya puedo soltarlo, aunque lo hago regañadientes.

No soy consciente de que caminamos en silencio y a la par, pero eso no me incomoda, y hasta que llegamos al restaurante, me doy cuenta de que poco a poco hemos hablado de cualquier tontería del pasado.

Quizás Harry tenga razón no solo hemos levantado a un Ave de las Cenizas, han sido dos, y creo que esta nueva vida, va a ser algo divertido de disfrutar.

No puedo esperar para llegar a los Estados Unidos.

* * *

**Bueno, de antemano les doy una disculpa por no haber atualizado, he estado llena de problemas familiares, y exámenes y no he tenido tiempo para escribir.**

**espero que les haya gustado el capi**

**¡Al fin nos libramos de los Dursleys! *Autora abre botella de champaña***


	9. El último Juicio de Edgeworth

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**Ave de Cenizas**_

_**Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 9: El último Juicio de Edgeworth_**

* * *

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que ganaron el juicio y después de ello tomaran el avión que los llevaría de nuevo a los Estados Unidos.

Para Harry había sido literalmente fácil adaptarse a ese nuevo país, se hablaba casi el mismo idioma y tenía una familia que lo quería y protegía.

Sin embargo por la cabeza de Miles pasaban otras ideas, al parecer Harry había pasado por una transformación radical, se volvió más expresivo y emotivo, sin embargo las pesadillas todavía lo acechaban había veces en las que solo se despertaba gritando, pero había otras en las que literalmente se escondía en el armario más cercano que pudiera encontrar.

La primera vez que sucedió esto, el fiscal busco desesperadamente por cada rincón de su apartamento, incluso llego a medidas extremas al sacar de su Mangatama a Dahlia, si no fuera por ella Miles seguramente hubiera llamado a la policía, pero la fantasma pelirroja le aseguro que su hijo seguía dentro de los perímetros de su casa y solo estaba escondido en el armario.

Después de aquel incidente, las pesadillas tuvieron un índice bajo las primeras semanas, el fiscal no dejaba de murmurar que esos cerdos debieron recibir un castigo más doloroso, por todo el maltrato psicológico que recibió el menor cuando estaba a su cuidado.

—Siento tener que decirte esto fiscal, pero las pesadillas no son por causa de esos matones— le corrigió la mujer que se encontraba en su despacho, en este momento Harry estaba en horario de clases, en la misma primaria donde estudio junto a sus amigos Larry y Phoenix.

Hasta que el nombrado apareció por arte de magia, apenas el abogado toco la puerta y ver que no había respuesta entro sin esperar contestación, era algo sumamente urgente.

—Edgeworth, Quisiera saber si…— la pregunta murió en sus labios al ver la silueta femenina de Dahlia Hawthorne.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunto Phoenix con la voz fría y a la defensiva por si quería llevarse a Miles al infierno o en otro caso a él.

—Vaya Feniee ¿Tiempo sin vernos no crees? —dijo la pelirroja con socarronería, el abogado la miro con rabia saliendo de sus ojos, y se dirigió al fiscal con los brazos cruzados pidiendo explicaciones.

Cuando el fiscal término de contar su épica aventura de la noche de Halloween los dos presentes tuvieron el lujo de ver las emociones de Wright cambiar rápidamente: Sorpresa, Desconcierto, Exageración Protestos, para terminar hecho una furia y salir del despacho del fiscal.

Sin embargo la gota que colmo el vaso de la paranoia de Edgeworth ocurrió el día en el cual su hijo después de terminar los deberes escolares, se dirigió a Dahlia con curiosidad.

— ¿Tía Dahlia como moriste? —Esa pregunta desconcertó al adulto y al ente paranormal, después de unos minutos incómodos. La mujer hablo.

—Cuando era más joven, yo…cometí, muchos crímenes y me enviaron a la cárcel por ello, como asesine a muchas personas, me impusieron la pena de muerte, pero después de ello mi verdadero castigo comenzó en el más allá —resumió la pelirroja —Espero que no lo pongas en tu próximo ensayo, no sería bien visto que la persona que más admiras sea una asesina serial fantasma que volvió para vengarse, aunque al final se volvió tu tía, solo no sigas mis ejemplos cariño no soy una buena influencia — Hawthorne revolvió el cabello de su sobrino terminando la broma en tono cariñoso.

Y fue en ese momento, en el cual el par estaba absorto en su sesión familiar de mimos, que el fiscal más temido de los Ángeles planeo que mañana después de clases llevaría a su hijo a una sesión con una psicóloga infantil.

A pesar de que su hijo, prometió y juro no volverse como su tía y que no tenía ningún problema mental que lo volviese asesino, el fiscal se puso en su plan más firme, y a la mañana siguiente ambos estarían en el consultorio de aquella doctora.

Sin embargo para beneficio del menor, pasaron a la fiscalía, Miles todavía tenía que arreglar asuntos con Wright, cosa que el niño noto rápidamente y le insistió en hablar con el asegurándose de que solo serian unos minutos.

El fiscal tenía los nervios a flor de piel, necesitaba disculparse, está bien debió decirle a Phoenix que Dahlia sería la protectora de Harry pero ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones de su vida o la de su hijo? No había respuesta para esa pregunta. Sin embargo la mirada decepcionada que Wright le dirigió le dejo remordimiento en su cabeza ¿Y si Wright pensaba que volvió a Dahlia la protectora de Harry porque tenían algo y así sería más fácil acostumbrarlo a un modelo de familia perfecta?

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado cuando vieron a una figura femenina, de pelo color naranja rojizo, y completamente vestida de amarillo salvo por su corbata y el moño que adornaba su pelo como diadema.

Lla joven toco la puerta del despacho de Wright —Jefe tiene visitas, es el señor Edgeworth —dijo Athena ante el asentimiento de su jefe.

Mientras tanto Miles indico a su hijo que lo esperara un momento, que no tardaría mucho, el niño asintió y se quedo quieto observando la puerta cerrarse delicadamente.

Apenas y se hubo quedado solo con aquella joven que le sonrio tiernamente, sabía que las cosas darían un giro inesperado…para él.

Cerró la puerta de la oficina de Wright, apenas se deslumbraba el cabello pelo pincho del abogado, quien tenía un desorden de papeles alrededor de su escritorio, Edgeworth rodo los ojos ante esto.

—Bueno, yo solo vengo a disculparme—admitió derrotado el fiscal—Debí decirte lo de Dahlia pero…—

—Es tu vida Edgeworth, el que debe disculparse por reaccionar de esa manera soy yo—hablo el abogado extendiéndole la mano, dando eso como una señal de disculpas aceptadas.

Pasaron a hablar de temas triviales, e incluso planearon una salida al cine, ¿Qué extraño? Ambos se sentían bien con la presciencia del otro, y solo querían reírse igual que un par de idiotas que piensan en la persona amada, si alguien más los viera diría que parecen colegialas, porque un abogado y un fiscal haciendo planes de ocio es raro.

Mientras tanto con Athena y Harry algo diferente pasaba, en si la chica ya había terminado el papeleo, solo se hacía tonta para matar el tiempo, apenas era una principiante, remplazaba a Maya Fey la médium que ayudo a Harry junto con su prima, y que había regresado a su aldea para continuar con la canalización.

—A veces tengo pesadillas, sueño con los gritos de unas personas, y cuando la luz verde mata, me da mucho dolor— le dice el muchacho en forma de confidencia, pues Athena Cykes, es mejor que cualquier psicóloga.

—Pero Tom dice que no me sienta mal por ello…—Hablo el muchacho.

— ¿Quién es Tom? —pregunta la asistente en plan de psicóloga.

—Es un amigo…nadie sabe de él—respondió el muchacho, y la chica lo tomo como si este fuera imaginario.

Escucharon los pasos de Wright y el fiscal salir del despacho, se sorprendieron al encontrar al par conversando, y no fue hasta que Phoenix le aseguro, que Athena tenía un posgrado en Psicología en España…Ahora que lo pensaba, ahí se grababa la serie de La Reina Del Sur, e hizo una nota mental "dejar de ver la serie, puede que tu hijo quiera ser narcotraficante" sabía de antemano que eso no iba a pasar puesto que aquella serie era muy entretenida.

El abogado y el fiscal se despidieron acordando los planes de la salida mientras el joven de cabellos azabache y la asistente habían hecho lo mismo.

Llegaron más tarde de lo planeado, al parecer el plan de Harry resulto y su papá pudo hablar con el señor Wright que hasta se olvido de que tenían que ir al psicólogo eso era un punto a su favor.

Luego de acostar a su hijo, quien al parecer cayó rendido al tocar su cama, se dirigió a su oficina, y al llegar allí se encontró a su primo y por su cara este asunto no sería bueno.

Lo habían convocado para juicio del Wizengamot.

Hasta ahora, Miles no estaba conformes con volver al país que le había traído poco más de sufrimiento, pero ahí estaba.

Severus apenas había tenido tiempo de explicarle al muchacho sobre el mundo mágico, solo dio resumidos detalles antes de conducir a su primo al Wizengamot.

El lugar se veía igual que una sala de juicio, así que no tuvo problema alguno en adaptarse al lugar.

Los ojos del fiscal se desviaron hasta donde se encontraba Dumbledore.

Y El juicio comenzó

—Está en mis mejores intereses la seguridad personal de Harry, yo opino que limpiemos la farsa contra sus tíos y lo devolvamos a su hogar— hablo el director con convicción.

Edgeworth alzo una ceja, ¿Su bienestar? Esos animales lo despedazaran vivo.

—Yo Discrepo con eso—hablo Snape levantando murmullos entre la multitud —Digo que esos criminales están bien donde están, y que debemos remover a Dumbledore de su puesto aquí—

Más murmullos se escucharon en la sala, Cornelius Fudge tuvo que restaurar el orden para poder continuar con el juicio.

—Además, tengo pruebas de que Dumbledore ha violado la última voluntad del testamento de los Potter, puesto que ninguno de ellos quería que el chico sufriese abusos de sus parientes —Dumbledore palideció de la sorpresa, había arreglado con los duendes de Gringotts que la voluntad de sus queridos alumnos, fuese solo leída por él.

—Dumbledore, es declarado culpable por los delitos de abuso de autoridad hechos en el testamento de los Potter—dijo con pesar el ministro de magia leyendo en su mano la prueba de que el testamento fue manipulado. — ¿Algo que quieras decir? —pregunto.

—Fue por el bien común— dijo el anciano mientras notaba como la magia de su vinculo con el Wizengamot se desprendía de él.

—A pesar de que tenemos aquí una encrucijada al ser El Niño que Vivió criado por muggles y vivir en otro país hemos permitido que el fiscal Miles Edgeworth obtenga la custodia del señor Potter siempre y cuando este acceda al menor ingresar a Howarts— dijo Cornelius Fudge dando por sellada la orden con su martillo.

—Con mucho gusto juez Fudge—dijo cortésmente el fiscal. Cornelius no iba a admitirlo en público pero se sintió importante al ser reconocido como juez.

Al término de todo este embrollo pudo ver como Dumbledore les dirigía miradas de furia al par de primos, quienes acordaron estar en constante comunicación.

Por ahora, todo lo que quería Miles Edgeworth era regresar a Estados Unidos esta misma noche, para estar al lado de su ahora hijo.

No podía esperar más, la vida lo estaba recompensando por años de sufrimiento, no solo a él si no también a sus más allegados, por fin el sueño de un hombre arrepentido de sus errores se cumpliría: Una familia de verdad.

**&&&Fin&&&**

* * *

**Y si llegamos al final de esta historia, no se preocupen que subire el epílogo tan pronto como pueda, Severus en su papel de abogado defensor, no es genial, sobre todo si se trata de su propia familia.**

**Pero no se preocupen si se quedaron con ganas de más o conclusiones no resueltas, les tengo una sorpresa.**

**Se despide**

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


	10. Epíligo

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**Ave de Cenizas**_

_**Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein**_

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

* * *

**_Epilogo_**

Exactamente ha pasado una semana muy intensa para la pequeña y mono parental familia Edgeworth.

Miles se estaba adaptando a una vida familiar, había que reconocer que era mucho más fácil de lo que él hubiera esperado, quizás el comportamiento de Harry era lo que más ayudaba. Fuera de eso él se esforzaba por ser un buen padre, ayudaba a su hijo con sus estudios, resolvía sus dudas, charlaban.

Sin embargo…su vida sentimental era cosa aparte. Había aceptado su homosexualidad y enamoramiento hacia Phoenix mucho antes de lo que él esperaba, sin embargo siendo un fiscal de renombre y con un hijo a su cuidado, tendría que dejar de ser padre soltero. Tenía la ayuda de Dahlia, pero la mujer ya tenía un rol en ello, era un pilar de apoyo, tía y guardiana... Su pequeño Harry necesitaba una madre. Pero sabiendo su condición y sentimientos eso le era imposible, esperaba que a Harry no le molestara si empezara a tener citas románticas…con otros hombres.

Para su sorpresa el muchacho resulto ser una mente joven y abierta, que no tenía problema sobre la orientación sexual de su progenitor, además de un buen ayudante de cocina, entre los dos podían preparar una excelente tortilla francesa, ravioles, lasagna, e inclusive cuando se les hacía tarde, unos ricos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní.

Sin embargo Harry era harina de otro costal, si bien se había desarrollado lo suficientemente bien, se había mudado a un país más hogareño y cálido, la popular ciudad de los Ángeles, le daba los brazos abiertos, y de paso unos lentes de sol y paseos (incluidos trayectos al trabajo, fiscalía y casa) en el elegante automóvil rojo de su padre.

Aunque pareciera tener la vida de ensueño que tanto soñó, un padre amoroso y comprensivo, una protectora fantasma muy divertida, un tío farmacéutico que en realidad es mago, y gente que lo aprecia y lo quiere.

Pero siente un hueco en su corazón y su mente, por alguna razón dentro de su interior, crece una chispa malvada, tal vez debió hacerle caso a sus familiares, a la tía Dahlia diciéndole que no es buena influencia, y a su padre Miles con la firme decisión de llevarlo a un psicólogo, ahora que lo piensa, quizás si debió de haber tomado la oportunidad.

No es que se quejara, Athena Cykes, la asistente de el señor Wright era mil veces mejor que cualquier frívolo psicólogo interesado en su propio bolsillo y no en los problemas de sus pacientes, en cambio ella era una joven agradable y tranquila que se proponía verdaderamente ayudar a otros, ambos conocían sus problemas y se apoyaban mutuamente, pero eso no bastaba.

Rodo sobre la cama, el sueño no llegaba a él, contar ovejas era muy tonto, y no le daba resultado alguno.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —pregunto una voz en el interior de su cabeza, Harry esbozo una sonrisa mental.

Desde el día en el cual fue encontrado malherido en Privet Drive, en medio de una de sus pesadillas fue cuando conoció a Tom.

Un ente particular, según él cuenta que cuando tenía un cuerpo fue un líder excepcional luchando por una causa justa: igualdad para sangres puras y mestizos en el mundo mágico.

Bueno…había que darle el lado a los sedentarios sangre pura, pero cuando subiera al poder haría las leyes iguales para todos los magos.

Tom se dio la tarea de explicarle la muerte de sus padres, una pareja formada por el sangre pura James Potter y la mestiza Lilian "Lily" Evans, dos jóvenes guerreros y estrategas, que le hubieran sido de mucha ayuda, de no ser porque creían firmemente en los ideales de Dumbledore, o al menos solo Potter, porque su esposa tenía un gran cerebro lleno de sentido común, tal vez tenia carita de estirada, pero era muy buena duelista y muy valiente, Griffindor como tal.

Aunque nunca llego a saber ¿Qué era lo que la ataba a ese cretino? Supuso que fue un matrimonio forzado, y no se equivoco del todo. Sin embargo los Longbottom, eran otra pareja dispuesta a desafiarlo. Los cuatro tenían dos hijos que según la profecía uno de ellos iba a derrotarlo.

Llego a casa de los Potter ese 31 de Octubre, no a matarlos como según cuentan Dumbledore y la prensa, si no a ofrecerles un trato: Inmunidad y vidas perdonadas, a cambio de la educación y formación de su hijo para el lado de los mortífagos. Era obvio que se lo pensarían dos veces, la mujer posiblemente hubiera aceptado, pero su esposo no. Bastaba con el consentimiento de uno de los progenitores (en especial la madre) y juramentos inquebrantables y ¡Listo! Podría esconderlos con Snape durante una temporada, al cabo su vasallo le rogo por la vida de ella.

El iluso Potter cayó muerto no sin dar una buena lucha, subió al cuarto del bebe encontrándose con la mujer de rodillas suplicando que la matase a ella y su hijo. Con toda la cortesía posible explico su plan, como adivino ella dudo un poco, pero él la había liberado de un matrimonio sin amor por parte de ella, además estaría con Severus y ambos estarían protegidos.

Acepto el trato a regañadientes y luego de muchas dudas, iniciando un ritual de vínculo entre él y Harry, aún era muy pequeño para que jurara lealtad, así que se conformo con ello.

Cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con la ahora Viuda de Potter, esta cayó muerta por una varita anónima y el perdió su cuerpo, mientras Harry gano esa espantosa cicatriz que adornaba su frente.

Y en resumidas cuentas, esa fue la versión que Tom, antes Lord Voldemort le dio al pequeño muchacho, resumiendo detalles y contando su hazaña como si fuera un cuento de hadas que lo hizo quedar dormido.

Fue a la mañana siguiente que el par se despertó con sueño en sus ojos por una sonriente Dahlia, que les recordó que hoy tenían un picnic en el lago Gourd con Los Wright.

Miles se había enterado hace unos días de la existencia de Trucy Wright la hija adoptiva de su amigo luego del caso que casi hunde su carrera, no solo los acompañaría ella, sino también su hermano de sangre Apollo Justice.

La mañana en el lago Gourd era refrescante, los tres muchachos se llevaban de maravilla, y a lo lejos disfrutaban de una partida de Jenga bastante entretenida

Los Jóvenes se entendían muy bien. Al tener Trucy la misma edad que Harry no había problema alguno entre ellos, su amistad era muy equitativa, con Apollo era algo similar pero más profundo. Ambos habían perdido a sus padres y sufrido mucho en sus vidas, por eso más que amigos sus lazos parecían de hermanos.

Los dos Adultos observaban al pequeño grupo reír, sonreír y relajarse, conversaron de temas triviales como los casos, la paternidad, el trabajo y unas muy buenas y merecidas vacaciones de fin de semana.

Pronto se les acabaron los temas triviales, había un asunto que tratar y posiblemente sería muy incómodo para ambos.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte—comenzó el abogado con tono nervioso. Edgeworth lo miro suspicaz y lo alentó a continuar.

—Sabes, La razón por la que me hice abogado fue por alguien…—comenzó Phoenix—Que me defendió cuando lo necesitaba, que desde esa fecha, se volvió uno de mis mejores amigos, la voz de la razón en cada locura impulsiva, y ahora que hemos crecido, he vuelto a encontrarlo, esta vez convertido en fiscal, que lucha por descubrir la verdad y que cumple sus promesas. Un gran Amigo, fiscal, colega, y padre. Lo que quiero decir Miles—dijo el abogado con nerviosismo tuteándolo por primera vez—Es que me gustas, más que eso, estoy enamorado de ti. Siempre lo he estado, travesando cada dificultad por encontrarte, por verte de nuevo, y lo he conseguido, al menos como amigo. Entenderé si después de esto no quieres volver a saber de mi— término su confesión derrotado.

El fiscal de traje magenta parpadeo sorprendido, Wright SU abogado pelo pincho estaba enamorado de él. ¡Le Correspondia! Esa llamita que sentía en el pecho subía rápidamente a su corazón. Desde el primer momento en que le vio supo que sería alguien importante en su vida ¡Al diablo con las niñas guapas! Si la persona que te gusta es acusada de algo que no cometió, el instinto de un Romeo primerizo es defender a la persona amada, y así lo hizo el, desde ese día avanzo un paso grande, se gano su confianza y muy pronto su amistad.

En toda su infancia, jamás se percato de que ese sentimiento fuera amor, hasta que pasaron los años y nunca pudo sacárselo de la cabeza. Derrotado y sin esperanzas siguió su camino. Hasta que el destino le dio otra oportunidad, esta vez limitada a ser solo amigos o rivales, posiblemente colegas.

Ahora esta confesión le abría las puertas a un amor que creía perdido y lo primero que hizo fue mandar de paseo a la cordura, y las apariencias, ataco los labios de su amado con pasión y fiereza.

Phoenix se sorprendió al principio, pero muy pronto correspondió el beso con más intensidad, entrelazando lentamente sus manos con las del fiscal. Se separaron por faltas de aire, jadeantes y sonrientes, pero sin soltar nunca sus manos, así se dedicaron a disfrutar toda la tarde con la compañía del otro.

A lo lejos los Trucy y Harry sonreían, su plan había salido con éxito, solo faltaba la segunda parte.

— ¿Ustedes que tanto miran? —les pregunto el mayor al verlos distraídos del juego.

El teléfono del mayor empezó a sonar insistentemente, salvando a ambos de la respuesta.

— ¿Aló? Señor Gavin…—contesto el castaño con un rubor en sus mejillas, alejándose para que los muchachos no escucharan su conversación.

El dúo de jóvenes sonrio con complicidad, A partir de Hoy las cosas cambiarían.

La vida iba a sonreírles a todos de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Y Asi es...todo lo bueno se acaba quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído, seguido la historia, poniendola en favoritos, y comentando muchas gracias a:**

**Merrychan**

**Asheri24**

**Spica M**

**FanFicker-FanFinal**

**DJackson**

**Gelygirl**

**Maya-0196**

**como Sorpresa para cada uno de ustedes, he estado trabajando en la secuela del fic. Titulada: Utopia Garden.**

**Esperenla Pronto Aquí en fanfiction!**

**Hasta luego**

**Chiara P. Edelstein. ;)**


End file.
